Corazón en Llamas
by Chacalanime
Summary: La situación es muy distinta,Inazuma es un territorio donde conviven muchos reinos. Pero ultimamente la rivalidad entre estos hace peligrar la paz. En medio de toda esta tensión ha aparecido un chico que lo único que parece buscar es el dolor y la vengaza. ¿Quieren saber? Pues leanlo.
1. Chapter 1: Las llamas de la venganza

Buenas aquí traigo otro fic,sí sé que ya tengo algunos a la espera pero ya estaba harto,tenía que publicar este fic. Es distinto a los otros,como veran tanto en el modo de narrar como en la inocencia. Este es bastante más fuerte pero igualmente si quereis leerlo aquí lo teneis:

**Capitulo 1: Las llamas de la venganza**

El fuego ha sido y será un elemento extraño y peligroso. Reflejo del progreso y del avance,gracias a él el hombre es hoy en día lo que es,pero si bien su control promueve todo lo bueno,cuando escapa al dominio del ser humano puede acabar con todo,casas,aldeas,poblados y ciudades. Incluso las altas y poderosas montañas pueden convertirse en nada si el fuego es lo suficientemente grande. Pero el fuego del que debemos hablar es otro,es aquel que habita en nuestros corazones,la pequeña chispa que nos mantiene con vida. Esa que nos hace luchar y vivir día a día. Sin embargo,puede suceder que esta chispa al igual que antes se descontrole,acabe formando una inmesa llama que acabe con todo lo que encuentre a su paso,una llama que no se alimenta del aire y la madera. Una llama que se nutre de la rabia y la ira,de la maldad y el odio y que puede consumir el propio corazón del hombre volviendolo más oscuro y negro que el propio carbón...

-Vamos- Dijo mientras daba un tiron. Un chico de estatura media acababa de avandonar el reino que le había visto crecer,en su cara lo único que mostraba era una siniestra sonrisa de blancos dientes que desgarraría el alma de cualquier ser bondadoso. Portaba una capa manchada de ceniza y algo quemada,en parte por la llama de su corazón. Esta le cubría todo el cuerpo impidiendo ver el resto de su rostro y su ropa, lo único visible era un pequeño destello rojo que de vez en cuando podía verse en sus ojos. Agarrando firmemente llevaba una cuerda entre las manos que iba enganchada a otra persona,que le seguía forzadamente,pues la cuerda le tenía atada las manos y era imposible oponerse a los tirones de esta. Otra capa,igualmente o más quemada que la del chico cubría a la misteriosa figura que le acompañaba sin quererlo. El corazón del humano atado tañía una insonora canción de pena,pues hoy un inmenso dolor había llegado a su alma. Su reino y todo en lo que un día creyó estaba desapareciendo detrás suya. Tenía razón,ya que a sus espaldas dejaban toda una ciudad en vuelta en llamas,grandes nubes de humo cubrían el oscuro cielo que había aquel día,gritos y llantos podían escucharse provenientes de las paredes de edificios y calles. El propio reino lloraba su temprana muerte,para colmo la sangre de sus habitantes cubría y pintaba las calles. Algunos asesinados,otros simplemente abrasados por las llamas incapaces de huir ante tan terrible enemigo.

-Chico lo has echo bien muy bien- Pudo escucharse decir al humano que iba en cabeza para sí mismo,escapa del horrible destino que otros compartían; sin embargo era distinta,esta segunda voz era mucho más bronca que la primera y bastante más malvada,además esta voz solo podía oirse cuando los ojos del muchacho cambiaban al color rojo,cosa que aterrorizaba a la persona que se veía arrastrada por el humano.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Apenas un día había pasado desde la quema de aquella gloriosa ciudad,un caballo cabalgaba veloz cruzando otro de estos maravillosos reinos cuya señal era un rayo y cuya grandeza era respetada y conocida por los otros. El corcel iba lo más rápido posible pues su dueño llegaba tarde a una importante cita.

-¡Vamos cabalga,cabalga rápido!- El hombre que iba montado encima era un chico con el cabello largo,suelto de color oro y unas brillantes púpilas rojas. La cita a la que tenía que acudir era una importante reunión entre reinos,pues había que tratar un importante asunto,esta se celebraba en el castillo del reino del Rayo y hacia poco que había comenzado.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

-¡¿Me estas acusando de algo?!- Rugió furioso el monarca del pais del Fuego mientras golpeaba la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado,ya que acababan de echarle la culpa de todo lo currido. Llevaba una brillante armadura roja que hacía juego con el color de su pelo en forma de pinchos.

-Nadie te esta echando la culpa Nagumo,solo decimos que es un metodo muy parecido al tuyo- Dijo el monarca que se encontraba en frente suya. Se trataba del monarca del pais del Conocimiento,sus extrañas lentes,además de su fama como estratega y su armadura de color verde oscuro confirmaban dicho echo. A parte de ellos dos había algún que otro monarca más,en un extremo se encontraba el monarca anfitrión,el monarca del pais del Rayo, y a parte de él otros cuatro o cinco monarcas habían acudido a la reunión,el monarca del pais del Hielo que estaba sentado al lado de Nagumo,el monarca del pais del Poder Latente que se encontraba un poco al margen de todo y algún que otro pais menor.

-Vamos Kido,no tienes por que darle explicaciones al idiota de Nagumo- habló friamente el monarca del pais del Hielo,su pelo era de punta y medio plateado.

-¡¿Cómo osas Suzuno?!- Dijo encarandose con el mencionado poniendose en pie,este se mantuvo en su asiento

-Vamos vamos,hemos venido aquí para hablar de un problema que nos afecta a todos,no para despertar viejas rivalidades olvidadas- Intentó calmarles el anfitrión,este llevaba una banda naranja en la frente.

-Me calmaré por que tú me lo pides Endo,pero no olvidaré las palabras que me ha dicho. Además esta reunión esta siendo una perdida de tiempo,faltan casi todos los reinos.¿ A quién queremos engañar? La alianza entre los reinos se ha roto ya a nadie le importa-

-A mí sí- Dijo el chico que antes cruzaba velozmente las calles del reino entrando por la gran puerta que daba acceso a la sala.

-Ya llegó el presumido de Terumi,como siempre tarde- Comentó el monarca del reino del Poder Latente sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-Es cierto que llego tarde Hiroto,pero lo de presumido no es cierto,no del todo- Le guiñó un ojo al de pelo rojo que solo apartó la vista indignado.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir monarca del reino Divino- Dijo Endo con una sonrisa mientras el mencionado tomaba asiento en frente suya.

-Sí,siento el retraso pero otros asuntos me tenían ocupado en mi reino- Una vez en su sitio miró a los que habían acudido a la llamada del reino del Rayo- Somos pocos,nuestros lazos se desvanecen,dinos,¿qué asunto reclama nuestra presencia?- Pidió impacientemente el chico,el resto de los presentes le miraron con mala cara

-¿Es que acaso vives en otro planeta,no te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado al reino de las Flores?- Preguntó molesto Nagumo,el otro chico le sostuvo la mirada mientras parecía observar de arriba a bajo su brillante armadura.

-Podría decirse que sí,vivo en otro mundo- Contestó con cierta chuleria,ciertamente las rivalidades entre los reinos estaban siempre presentes,pero ultimamente se habían visto acentuadas enormemente,quizás algunas guerras se estuvieran acercando,quizás lo ocurrido en el reino de las Flores fuera el desatante.

-El reino de las Flores ya no existe,fue quemado ayer mismo. Los daños son incalculables,muchas personas han muerto y los que quedan no tienen donde vivir- Se hizo un silencio mientras Afuro parecía asimilar la información,hacia más de 5 años que no atacaban a otro reino. -¿El culpable?- Prosiguió Endo

-Nagumo,las llamas es su signo- Interrumpió el monarca del pais del Hielo solo para molestar a su compañero,cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras esperaba la respuesta de este.

-Sabes perfectamente que ni yo soy tan cruel como para quemar a personas vivas

-¿Entonces de quién se trata?- Preguntó Kido que había permanecido en silencio

-¿Un reino de fuera de los dominios de Inazuma tal vez?- Razonó Terumi mientras jugaba con su largo pelo.

-Ni mucho menos- Endo hizo una pausa para darle más intriga a la respuesta- Según los testigos fue una sola persona

-¡¿Qué blasfemia es esta?! El reino de las Flores contaba con al menos un centenar de soldados solo en las afueras de la ciudad,ningún ser humano normal podría acabar con ese reino- Dijo Nagumo incrédulo ante lo que estaba oyendo.  
-Estoy con Nagumo,hasta a nosotros mismos nos costaría realizar semejante proeza,los aldeanos han debido de equivocarse- Argumentó Kido dandole la razón al monarca que tenía en frente. Endo les miró mientras sonreía amargamente  
-Creo que para ellos es díficil equivocarse cuando delante suya se encuentra quién podría acabar con sus vidas,quemando sus casas con ellos dentro y destruyendo todo en lo que basaban su existencia. Todas las descripciones coinciden. Una persona con una capa que se movía como una bestia impulsada por el odio. Todo lo que quedaba a sus espaldas acaba en llamas. Además a la mayoria de ellos le temblaba la voz cuando me hablaban sobre el rostro de la persona. Ninguno de ellos dice haber visto su cara,lo único que vieron fue un brillo rojo que les dejó helada la sangre

-¿Un brillo rojo? No será que...- Habló Hiroto que por primera vez parecía interesado en la conversación.

-Todavia no sabemos nada- Contestó Endo mientras suspiraba

-¿Eso es todo? Es decir esta claro que el culpable es alguien muy peligroso pero solo ha atacado un pequeño reino,solo basta con capturarle. Tu reino es famoso por su ejercito compuesto por soldados de otros reinos Endo. No debería ser motivo de una reunión.- Habló Afuro mientras con soberbia miraba por encima del hombro al resto,Endo sonrió igual que antes.

-Si solo fuese eso no hos hubiera echo venir. Esta claro que tarde o temprano acabariamos encontrandole. El problema es que los testigos aseguran que secuestró a alguien.

-¿A quién?- Dijo el monarca del reino del Hielo,tampoco le importaba mucho lo que hoy se dijera en esta reunión,pero ya que estaba prefería conocer todos los detalles.

- A la princesa del pais de las Flores.  
-¿A la princesa?- Preguntó sorprendido Nagumo,Endo solo asintió  
-¿Por qué alguien que acabó con el reino secuestraría a su princesa?- Dijo Kido,después se colocó las lentes para darse aires de grandeza ante el resto

-¿A que te refieres Kido?- Preguntó Endo  
-Es fácil,hubiera sido mucho más sencillo y mejor para él que hubiera secuestrado al rey,sin embargo acabó con este y secuestró a su hija. No tiene sentido- Dedujo el estratega.

-Pues ahora que lo dices tienes toda la razón. En cualquier caso es primordial encontrar a la princesa,por eso os he llamado es necesario que todos colaboremos para encontrarla.

-Entiendo,asique así estan las cosas...-Comentó Afuro mientras la reunión proseguía. Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía es que el humano mencionado por ellos se encontraba ahora muy lejos de allí,se había porpuesto ir a otro reino,¿el movito? Solo él lo sabía.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

-¡Sueltame de una vez!- Gritó la princesa en un desesperado intento por librarse de su apresor.

-No puedo soltarte,si lo hago intentarías escapar y tendría que atraparte de nuevo- Dijo el chico girandose para ver a su capturada,la chica se había quitado la capa quemada al igual que él y por primera vez estaban hablando después de un largo viaje en silencio. La chica era de estatura media,tenía un largo y brillante pelo moreno que llevaba suelto,fruto de los cuidados que le daban en palacio. Vestía una ropa bastante elegante,simbolo claro de su pertenencía a la realeza. Los rasgos de su cara eran finos y delicados. Poseía unos preciosos ojos verdes de gran tamaño y una perfecta nariz. En cuanto al chico, tenía el pelo bastante corto y de punta,desordenado y moreno. Sus rasgos faciales denotaban una barbilla de buena forma y unos grandes y penetrantes ojos marrones que más que mirar lo que parecían era atravesar cruelmente el corazón de todo aquel que tenía la desdicha de cruzarse en su camino. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo con dibujos de llamas por toda ella. La camiseta iba a juego con sus pantalones y zapatillas todas del mismo color y con el mismo dibujo.

-No soy tonta,sé que no puedo escapar pero necesito ir al baño- Dijo la chica con un tono entre molesto y soberbio,el chico se giró y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Esta solo giró un poco la cara algo incomoda. Tenía los ojos bastante rojos ya que había estado llorando durante toda la noche y no quería que el chico la viera así.

-No la dejes,los humanos son traicioneros,en cuanto la des la espalda comenzará a correr- Comentó la segunda voz del chico mientras sus ojos cambiaban a esa tonalidad roja de color sangre. La chica seguía sorprendiendose de cómo el chico hacia eso,ya le había visto hacerlo muchas veces pero seguía igual o más confusa que al principio. Estaba claro que si hablaba consigo mismo estaba loco,pero conseguir tonos tan distintos además de la diferentes personalidades y sobre todo que sus ojos cambiasen de color no le hacia decantarse por ello. No sabía qué clase de ser era el chico,ni por qué la había raptado,lo único que sabía era que no podía ser humano,por lo que le había visto hacer,no tenía corazón y sin corazón no se puede ser humano.

-Yo decido,adelante pero solo te daré un minuto,sino vuelves iré en tu busqueda y tendrás bastantes problemas- El chico se acercó a la chica y con mucho cuidado la quitó las cuerdas mientras esta procuraba no cruzar las vistas con él. Una vez liberada la indicó donde podía ir y esta se introdujo entre los árboles.

-Dime Meil,¿porqué no has matado a esta chica como al resto?- Preguntó la otra voz,el chico dudó un segundo.

-Por que era el único ser humano con un corazón puro de todo el reino- Mientras hablaba encendió un fuego cochando un pequeño puñal con una peidra,las chispas saltaron sobre unas ramás secas que el mismo había recogido encendiendo el fuego. Empezaba a oscurecer y tendrían que pasar la noche allí.

-¿Cómo dices?- La segunda voz parecía sorprendido,conocía de sobra a Meil y nunca pensó que el chico pudiese respetar algo así. Por su parte la chica ya había terminado,en realidad nunca había necesitado ir,solo lo había echo para tratar de dejar algún tipo de señal,pero era inútil,no había forma de escapar. Antes de volver,se había quedado escondida entre los árboles y espiaba al chico mientras parecía hablar solo.

-Ella fue la que le denfendió a él cuando era pequeño.- Hizo una pausa mientras veía el fuego que tenía delante- Además anoche cuando fui al castillo,mientras veía como todo lo que la importaba desaparecía delante suya por mi culpa no dijo nada,lo único que hizo fue mirarme en silencio. La sangre de sus padres goteaba entre mis manos,detrás mia podía ver arder toda la ciudad y a escasos metros,en el suelo se encontraban los cuerpos sin vida de todo aquel que se encontraba en el castillo. Sin embargo a pesar de todo,no encontré ni una pizca de odio hacia mí en su mirada,nada. Me miraba con una mirada que solo mostraba pena y compasión por mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se enfadó conmigo? La única explicación que encuentro es que tiene que tener un corazón puro- La chica que estaba entre los árboles no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el chico,pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Ni ella misma sabía porqué era incapaz de sentir odio hacia ese chico,a pesar de todo el daño que le había echo. Entonces un puñal pasó por encima de su cabeza y se clavó en el árbol. La chica se asustó enormemente mientras veía acercarse al chico hacia ella.

-¿Has terminado de espiarme?- La dijo mientras recogía el puñal que hacia algunos segundos había usado para encender el fuego. La chica se pusó de rodillas consciente de su complicada situación. El chico solo la pusó en pie mientras la ataba de nuevo,después hizo que se sentase junto al fuego al igual que él. Las llamas hacían brillar el rostro de la humana,era realmente hermosa,por su parte en el chico creaban una sensación opuesta,las llamas no hacían más que resaltar que más que un humano parecía un demonio sin corazón.

-Bien,¿cúal es el plan ahora?- Preguntó la segunda voz

-¿El plan?- El chico de ojos marrones sonrió- El plan sigue siendo el mismo...¡La venganza!

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Bueno aquí termina este episodio que podría decirse es como un prologo. Lo primero muchas gracias por leerlo. Para aquellos que se pregunten. ¿Porqué esto? No tengo respuesta. Sencillamente debía publicarlo,no tardaré en continuarlo,no se preocupen no dejaré de lado las otras historias pero trataré de centrarme en esta algo más.


	2. Chapter 2:El humano de corazón de piedra

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo,vuelvo a repetir que este fic es más fuerte que los otros y al que no le guste leer cosas relacionadas con un poco la muerte y sangre,que no lo lea. En fin sin más aquí esta:

**Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué? El humano de corazón de piedra**

La noche caía sobre el basto territorio lleno de reinos que formaba Inazuma y con ello salían a la luz aquellos animales llamados nocturnos. Dicen que nadie sabe lo que se puede esconder en la oscuridad de la noche. La respuesta es sencilla,solo algo más oscuro. Ya que la penumbra puede despertar el miedo más puro en el ser humano y,este miedo no viene solo sino que,trae consigo todo lo malo del hombre...

En un reino lejano y de díficil acceso una figura andaba por los siniestros pasillos del castillo. Sus zapatos creaban un fuerte eco que rebotaba en las lejanas paredes del edificio,permitiendo localizar a la persona fácilmente. Aquel lugar era frio y siniestro,las paredes eran de un tono gris bastante feo que no hacia más que aumentar la sensación de que en cualquier momento podrías esperarte que desde algún lugar alguien salierá para acabar con tu vida.

-Señor ya he regresado- La figura se arrodilló delante del trono con una reverencia mientras la persona que estaba en este le saludaba con la mano.

-Ya era hora,empezaba a aburrirme. Dime,¿qué noticias me traes del exterior?- El siervo se puso en pie y comenzó a contarle las noticias pero nada parecía llamar la atención del soberano que se limitaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-Y bueno en el reino del Conocimiento se ha construido una nueva muralla que...

-¡Qué aburrido!- El hombre se quedó en silencio- ¿No tienes nada interesante?

-Pues...- Dudó un segundo el sirviente- La verdad es que sí que hay algo que puede complaceros señor

-¿Y a qué esperas para contarmelo?- Apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras esperaba que aquel inútil hombre le dijera de una vez lo que quería saber.

- Enseguida señor. El reino de las Flores ha desaparecido,al parecer y según dicen los testigos una solo persona con ojos de color rojo acabó con todo lo que se ponía a su paso.

-¡Qué interesante!- El monarca sonrió mientras su mirada cambiaba a una bastante más siniestra- ¿Crees que podría ser uno de ellos?

-Es posible señor pero no sabemos nada- Esta vez hubo un silencio durante algunos segundos.

-Igualmente,haz que me lo traigan me interesa saber quién es esa persona- El sirviente hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta dispuesto a cumplir la orden que le habían asignado, a sus espaldas dejo el trono mientras los ojos del monarca tomaban cierto tono naranja y una pequeña risa escapaba de sus labios.

Ajeno a todo aquello el chico se encontraba cenando junto a la princesa. La cena no era gran cosa,tan solo un par de manzanas que el chico había guardado antes de comenzar el viaje. Con el puñal cortaba trozos de esta que después agarraba con el pulgar y la hoja y comía. La chica solo le miraba en silencio

-Come- Le lanzó una manzana que pasó por encima del fuego y que la chica cojió por puros reflejos.

-No tengo hambre- Dijo mientras dejaba la manzana en el suelo,el chico la miró de arriba a bajo y sonrió

-Mentira,no has comido nada en todo el día,no creas que te dejaré morir de hambre vamos come. No esta envenenada si hubiera querido matarte lo hubiera echo ya- El chico recojió la manzana del suelo y se la acercó a los labios de la chica. Esta torció la cabeza dando a entender que no comería nada. El humano apretó con rabia la manzana y después la dejó caer al suelo

-Vamos Meil dejala,no creo que acepte comida tuya después de lo que le has echo- El chico se puso de nuevo en pie y se dispusó a irse,pero antes lanzó el puñal contra la manzana que le había dejado a la chica,partiendola por la mitad. En ese momento pudo escuchar el aullido de un lobo en la lejania. Por un segundo el chico se quedó quieto mientras escuchaba al animal llamar a sus compañeros. La chica se quedó contemplando al chico mientras parecía captar el mensaje que los lobos querían transmitir.¿Qué clase de persona era? Después Meil solo cojió el puñal y volvió a su sitio, tras terminar de cenar se puso en pie

-Es hora de dormir toma- Le tiró su capa para que se tapará- Esta noche hará frio,no quiero que te pongas enferma- La chica cojió de mala manera el trozo de tela y alejandose todo lo que pudo a pesar de estar atada con el chico se tapó y le dio la espalda. Él no dijo nada,solo miró en silencio lo que la chica hacía y después se tumbó para dormirse.

-La humana tiene caracter quizás hubiera sido mejor matarla- Dijo la otra voz en un medio susurro para evitar que le oyerá la otra persona.

-Tampoco esperarías que de buenas a primeras se recuperará de lo ocurrido y confiará en mí,anda es tarde,necesito dormir mañana un nuevo reino nos espera- Por fin se formó el silencio en torno al fuego,lo único que podía oirse era el canto de algún ave nocturna,el sonido de los grillos y quizás algún que otro misterioso ruido que se hacía díficil de reconocer. Pero entre todos ellos había algo más,podía oirse el llanto silencioso de la princesa que era incapaz de contener sus lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas como otras tantas veces habían echo en las escasas 24 horas que llevaba viajando con el chico. Esperó en silencio algunas horas incapaz de dormir y tras asegurarse de que el chico estaba dormido se puso en pie y con alguna dificultad cojió una afilada piedra entre sus manos. Una vez se hizo con esta se acercó al cuello del chico y la levantó dispuesta a acabar con él. Sin embargo algo le impedía hacerlo era como si su interior estuviera luchando para que soltará el arma. Pero..¿Porqué?,¿porqué su corazón defendía a alguien tan malvado como él chico?. ¡No! ¡Tenía que matar al asesino de su reino! De nuevo levantó la piedra pero las fuerzas le flaquearon antes de que fuese capaz de dar el golpe final.

-Hazlo- La chica se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz,miró hacia el chico y un gran escalofrio la recorrió el cuerpo. Los ojos del chico se encontraban mirandola con la tonalidad roja que tomaban al producir esa segunda voz sin embargo parecía dormido. ¿Cómo era posible?

-No te preocupes,no despertaré al humano. Tú solo acaba con él- El chico sonrió forzadamente debido a la segunda voz. La princesa incapaz de asimilar que,no solo estaba hablando con algo que desconocía sino que esta propia voz le estaba animando a matar al chico que ella pensaba que era compañero de lo que fuera eso.

-¿A qué esperas?- Como fuera debía acabar con Meil. Una vez más se preparó para cometer el homicidio,pero en el ultimo segundo soltó la piedra incapaz de acabar con él.

-El humano tenía razón,no eres capaz de guardar rencor,sin embargo un humano así no sirve para nada- Esta vez las palabras del de ojos rojos hicieron dudar a la chica.¿ Era verdad que no servía para nada? La verdad es que la chica siempre había tenido esa duda,cuando era princesa odiaba pensar que no servía para nada,pero ahora que se estaba enfrentando a una situación de verdad,era incapaz de tomar una decisión. Con grandes dudas lo único que hizo fue volver a donde estaba antes tumbada e intentó dormirse,cosa que consiguió tras un largo rato de llanto por puro agotamiento.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Al amanecer,unos pocos soldados se encontraban en fila listos para dar su vida en la plaza delante del castillo. Portaban brillantes armaduras amarillas y azules,con el glorioso signo del Rayo característico de este reino. En frente suya se encontraba el mismisimo monarca del pais del Rayo.

-Vosotros 11 sois parte de los mejores soldados de todo Inazuma. Algunos de vosotros venis de otros reinos. Como Kabeyama que proviene del reino de la Montaña- El propio Endo sonrió mientras entre los guerreros se escuchaban algunas risitas- Otros sois de aqui del propio reino. Pero todos teneis algo en común. Habeis sido llamados por que se necesita de vuestra ayuda. Como sabeis alguien ha acabado con uno de nuestros reinos y a capturado a la princesa. Vuestra misión es fácil. Recuperar a la princesa y traer a ese maldito traidor. Vivo o muerto- Entre todos los soldados se escuchó un energico y rotundo sí.

-Bien pues entonces no me queda nada más que deciros. Para todo aquel que vuelva con la princesa le espera la gloria, asique sin más; a partir de ahora pasareis a ser la diligencia Inazuma Eleven buena suerte a todos- El monarca se retiró mientras su cara cambiaban a una completamente distinta a la que había enseñado a los soldados. En el fondo sabía que ellos 11 no podrían hacer mucho,pero esperaba que esto le diera tiempo a pensar otra forma de recuperar a la princesa. Por su parte fuera otra persona nombraba a cada soldado

-¡Ir pasando para recibir vuestras armas!- Los soldados asintieron de nuevo.

-Tachimukai Yuuki,del reino del Rayo- El chico se acercó y recibió lo que necesitaba.

-Kurimatsu Tepei,del reino de la Hierba- El pequeño soldado con grandes dientes se acercó a por sus armas.

-Kabeyama Heigorou,del reino de la Montaña- Un chico alto de pelo afro dio un paso al frente.

-Domon Asuka,del reino del Conocimiento- Este se acercó

-Kazemaru Ichirouta del reino del Viento- Un chico de pelo azul y largo se acercó

-Handa Shinichi del reino del Rayo- El chico salió del fondo

-Sakichi Shishido del reino del Rayo- Un chico con el pelo afro se acercó timidamente

-Ayumi Shourinji del reino de la Meditación- Un chico bastante bajo y con una coleta dio un paso al frente

-Matsuno Kuusuke del reino del Rayo- Un tipo con un gorro fue el que respondió a ese nombre

-Someoka Ryuugo del reino del Coraje- Se acerco un joven con el pelo corto y rosa

- Y para terminar...- El hombre hizo una pausa- No puede ser debe haber habido algún error- Dijo el sirviente mirando el nombre

-No,no hay ningún error diga el nombre- Un chico de pelo plateado dio un paso al frente

-Pero...- Dudó un segundo el otro

-Vamos a qué esperas

-Bueno como vos digais. ¡Shuya Goenji! Monarca del país de las Llamas- Un gran silencio seguido de algunos murmullos se hizo en toda la plaza,el monarca del reino detuvo su avance y dio la vuelta ¿Un monarca en una misión de soldados? ¡No podía ser !

-Vamonos- Dijo Goenji una vez todos tenían sus cosas

-Espera- Le detuvo Endo-¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu sitio- Preguntó

-Tengo unos asuntos que saldar con esa persona,pagará muy caro lo que me hizo- Su mirada dejaba ver un gran odio hacia el mencionado

-Ya me he enterado de tu delicada situación,pero debes dejar que se ocupen los soldados mientras nosotros pensamos algo- Mientras hablaba el chico se montaba sobre un corcel.

- Lo siento Endo,no hay nada que puedas hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión,pienso partir hacia mi destino.

-Entonces solo me queda decirte que tengas mucho cuidado,un reino entero depende de ti y quizás puedas evitar algunas guerras que se aproximan si traes a la princesa

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Se despidió del monarca e hizo que su caballo comenzará a trotar- La venganza me espera.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

De vuelta con el humano de ojos rojos,ya se habían puesto de nuevo en marcha,de mala manera había despertado a la princesa y ya se encontraban andando. Algo de frio empezaba a hacer,la chica procuraba tener bien puesta la capa por encima para no coger un catarro. Encima con este frio la cuerda que llevaba atada en las manos le hacía bastante daño con los constantes tirones que daba el chico,además trataba de evitar llorar para que esas frias lagrimas no mojaran su cara. Lo único bueno era que ya sabía algo de hacia dónde se dirigían. A medida que avanzaban el frio se hacia más fuerte,lo que solo podía significar que se dirigían hacia los reinos del Noroeste,uno de los pocos lugares frios de inazuma. De pronto el chico se detuvo.

-Meil detente la humana esta cansada,ella no es como tú no puedes forzarla tanto- El chico se giró para ver a la chica,su segunda voz tenía razón. Apenas podía seguir su ritmo y le faltaba el aliento.

-Esta bien haremos un descanso,además solo nos falta una hora para llegar a nuestro destino y aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer...- Miró directamente a la chica y se sentó sobre la corteza de un árbol mientras la otra también se detenía. Lo cierto es que se encontraban en un bosque bastante grande,signo claro del reino al que se dirigían.

-No lo entiendo,¿por qué me llevas contigo? No te soy de utilidad sueltame- pareció rebelarse la princesa mientras con esfuerzo buscaba una posición comoda en la que sentarse

-Tú eres muy importante para mí. No solo eres mi rehén en caso de peligro,además me sirves para recordarme que aún tengo algo de humano.- Meil sonrió cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la princesa,además;¿qué era eso de que aún tenía algo de humano? Bueno es verdad que en cierto momentos le había visto hacer algunas cosas buenas,pero seguía con la duda de si tenía o no corazón. De pronto una mano tocó su largo pelo. La chica inmediatamente se asustó y reaccionó echandose hacia atrás,pero cuando miró para descubrir quién había sido se encontró con el chico delante suya. Este se había acercado mientras ella se encontraba en sus pensamientos,de nuevo el chico se acercó y volvió a acariciar el pelo de la chica. Esta vez la agarró de las manos para evitar que se fuera.

-Lastima,tienes un pelo bonito- Siguió acaraciandoselo y echandoselo hacia atrás mientras la princesa le miraba incapaz de hacer nada. No le gustaba nada lo que le estaba haciendo asique con rabia movió la cabeza y mordió fuertemente al chico por la zona de la muñeca. Sin embargo este no se detuvo,como si no hubiera pasado nada siguió acariciando su pelo mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida que la chica le había echo con su mordisco. Parte de esta sangre comenzó a caer sobre el vestido que llevaba ella por la parte de los hombros,la chica parecía desesperada ante la situación,¿no había sentido dolor ante semejante mordisco? De pronto el joven dejó de acariciarla. Se llevó las manos al cinturón y sacó de nuevo el puñal. Lo elevó en alto mientras la chica veía formarse una sonrisa bastante siniestra en su cara. Temiendo por su vida y mientras más y más sangre salía por la herida que ella misma le había echo al chico cerró los ojos. Un corte seco se escuchó entonces, ahora si que si,él chico se había pasado.

De nuevo sorprendida la chica abrió los ojos mientras veía como más y más sangre manchaba su vestido. Estaba claro,Meil la había cortado,pero no,la sangre no era suya. Era de la herida que tenía él en el brazo. Otra cosa más había caido sobre su vestido. De pronto una inmesa rabia se apoderó de la chica,pues había comprendido que el chico le estaba cortando su larga y hermosa cabellera. No,eso si que no. No podía acabar con el único recuerdo que aún conservaba de su reino.

-¡Para dejame en paz!- Con esfuerzo trataba de zafarse del chico que con algunas dificultades lograba contenerla. Sin embargo así no podía cortarle el pelo,podría escaparsele un tajo y acabar cortandole la cara. Se tiró sobre ella,tirandola contra el suelo y después pusó una mano sobre su cuello impidiendo que movierá la cabeza

-Debo cortarte el pelo,lo siento mucho. Por mí te lo dejaría así de largo. Sin embargo te estan buscando y ellos buscan a una princesa de pelo largo- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos,entendía por qué lo hacia pero no quería. ¡No,su pelo no! Lagrimas de rabia empezaron a caer sobre su cara como una enorme tormenta, eran lagrimas de puro odio por no poder defenderse ante la agresión que el chico la estaba infrigiendo. Pudo escuchar el sonido del puñal cortando más y más pelo y solo se mantuvo inmovil esperando a que todo terminará. Por fin el chico se detuvo y se levantó levantando con mucho cuidado a la chica.

-Siento mucho aberte tenido que hacer esto- Casi hizo una reverencia mientras se disculpaba,la chica se sentía bastante extraña ahora con el pelo así. Cojió un espejo que el chico le pasó para que se viera mientras las ultimas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y se miró. Ahora tenía el pelo corto,llegandole por la altura de algo más que la nuca por la espalda y por el principio del cuello a los lados,además le había apartado el flequillo para que no le molestará en la cara. A pesar de haberlo echo todo a mano con un puñal el corte le había quedado muy igualado. Cosa que demostraba el dominio que el chico tenía sobre el arma. La verdad es que había quedado bastante bien pero la chica odiaba la forma en la que el chico la había obligado a cambiar su imagen. De pronto el chico le quitó el espejo de las manos y la chica se resintió un poco. Las cuerdas le habían echo algunas rozaduras en las muñecas. Meil también se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a la chica. Esta trató de alejarse de él pero este le agarró de las muñecas causandola un poco de daño,de pronto sacó otra vez el puñal y lo levantó dispuesto a dar un nuevo tajo. La princesa ya no sabía qué esperarse,suponía que quizás la muerte fuese lo mejor,pero no. El de ojos rojos cortó la cuerda que unía sus manos y con mucho cuidado le quitó los restos de esta,después acarició suavemente sus muñecas por la zona donde estaban algo irritadas. La verdad es que ese pequeño masaje le hizo sentirse algo comoda,hacia frio y el sentir el contacto de otra persona era un buen metodo para entrar en calor. Además por alguna extraña razón el chico se encontraba a una temperatura bastante más caliente que la suya.

-Perdona por haberte tenido atada,había olvidado que tú si que sientes el dolor. A partir de ahora irás desatada,pero no trates de escapar,no es posible- Después miró de arriba a abajo a la asustada chica que apenas sabía ya lo que pensar sobre él,bueno o malo,humano o demonio... Nada tenía sentido en aquella persona y ninguna descripción coíncidía del todo con él.

-Así creo que esta bien,no la descubrirán facilmente,pero tendrás que comprarla ropa en el siguiente reino. Su ropa no puede ser la de la realeza,además se la has manchado de sangre- Habló la segunda voz mientras hacia sonreir de manera bastante perturbadora al chico,este pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que aún estaba sangrando del brazo y comenzó a lamer la sangre que caía por su antebrazo,después solo cojió un trozo de tela y se hizo un nudo de mala manera. La chica se preguntaba si la herida podría infectarsele,pero por el poco cuidado que llevaba parecía que era bastante improbable.

-Debemos seguir andado- El chico volvió a ponerse en marcha mientras la chica se mantuvo inmovil. Qué debía pensar sobre su opresor,por una parte parecía que solo quería cuidar de ella,pero porqué atacar su reino porqué acabar con todos no tenía sentido nada parecía tenerlo,lo único que sabía era que ahora tenía que andar. Comenzó a correr para alcanzar al chico y se puso a su altura,este le sonrió como prueba de aprovación hacia ella. Más y más problemas les esperaban,mientras al fondo empezaban a ver a lo lejos el reino del Bosque,el proximo destino del chico y de su busqueda de venganza.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Hasta aquí este capitulo,¿qué os ha parecido? Sé que han pasado pocas cosas,pero el siguiente capitulo trae más emoción y quizás se desbelé algunas cosas sobre Meil. Nos vemos en el proximo cap. y gracias por leerlo


End file.
